Spying is not right
by MyMindPalace221b
Summary: El pequeño Sherlock hará todo lo que este a su alcance para descubrir que secreto oculta su hermano, arrastrando en su investigación, al pobre John también. Este fanfic participa en el Rally "the game is on!" del foro I am sherlocked.


**Titulo:** Spying is not right.

 **Resumen:** El pequeño Sherlock hará todo lo que este a su alcance para descubrir que secreto oculta su hermano, arrastrando en su investigación, al pobre John tambié fanfic participa en el Rally "the game is on!" del foro I am sherlocked.

 **Notas:** Mi beta fue MissPhin 3

* * *

 **Spying is not right.**

¿Como es que nadie se daba cuenta? Es obvio que Mycroft era homosexual, y aún así, mama seguía hablándole de su futuro, diciendo que crecería y se casaría con una hermosa mujer que le de hermosos bebes, y ella amaría a sus nietos, y su padre seguía presentándole a las hijas de sus amigos. Sherlock, con tan solo diez años se daba cuenta de que a su hermano, no le atraía ninguna de esas chicas, y hasta ahora, pensaba que tampoco ningún chico.

Pero debía imaginarlo, Mycroft tenía quince, y sus hormonas estaban alborotadas, seguro había alguien con quien su hermano hacia esas cosas naturales pero repulsivas e innecesarias (si no es para concebir a un ser vivo).

El punto es que se enojo consigo mismo porque no se dio cuenta antes de que su hermano tenia una pareja.

No entendía porque lo mantenía en secreto, aunque seguro era por miedo a que mama o papa se enteren y alguno se decepcione de el.

Unos días atrás Sherlock pasaba por la habitación de su hermano, cuando escucho gemidos, de dos hombres, su curiosidad le ganó y abrió la puerta. Quisiera nunca haberlo hecho.

Su hermano, la computadora (a la que nunca mas en su vida se acercaría) y la muy notable erección del pelirrojo siendo acariciada por el mismo, de la computadora salían esos sonidos raros, Sherlock solo salió a las apuradas y por vomitar... o llorar.. No tenia idea de cual de esas dos era.

Volvió de sus recuerdos, le dio un escalofrío y ganas de devolver lo poco que había desayunado. Siguió mirando a través de los arbustos como su hermano miraba a ese chico de pelo negro y ojos marrones. Se estaba perdiendo de clases, pero las clases para Sherlock eran aburridas e inservibles, era mas divertido espiar a Mycroft.

A el usualmente le importaba poco lo que hacia el pelirrojo pero, había notado un comportamiento un poco mas descuidado por su parte desde hace unos días, entonces decidió investigar.

\- Sherlock, ya deberíamos irnos a clases... - dijo nervioso John, no quería meterse en mas líos.

Watson era su único amigo, y lo vivía metiendo en problemas, porque siempre lo convencía de hacer cosas como estas. Sherlock solo le hizo una mueca para que hiciera silencio, antes de que los descubrieran.

John ya casi lo tiraba de los rizos para que corrieran a clases, nervioso. Sin dudas los castigarían por un largo tiempo, si los atrapaban.

Mycroft "leía" un libro, mientras ese chico que tanto miraba, hablaba con sus amigos. En un momento, ese chico empezó a caminar hacia ellos, John ya lo estaba empujando para que se escondieran detrás de un gran árbol, costo un poco pero el rubio consiguió que Sherlock se ocultara con el. Ambos con cuidado de que el de pelo negro no los descubriera, lo miraron, el chico solo se apoyaba en el árbol, sus otros amigos ya se habían retirado. Unos segundos después, llego Mycroft, que, sorprendiendo bastante a su hermano y a John beso con pasión al chico. Sherlock y John se miraron con asco, sacaron sus lenguas y volvieron a mirar la escena.

\- Gregory.. - el pelirrojo decía su nombre mientras besaba su cuello.

Cuando empezaron a acariciarse por debajo de la ropa y a jadear con fuerza, ya John pensaba que tenían que irse antes de que pasen mas cosas, mientras que Sherlock era todo lo contrario, miraba con interés como hacían tales cosas, con sus cuerpos pegados y usando como apoyo para no caer al césped un árbol.

\- Myc, aquí no.. - Gregory hablo entre gemidos y jadeos, con la voz ronca.

\- No puedo mas... - empezó a besar su pecho de nuevo.

Sherlock no podía creer que su frío e inexpresivo hermano estuviera haciendo eso, y diciéndole esas cosas a ese tal Gregory. ¿Donde quedaron ahora sus palabras? Cuando el le decía cosas como que los sentimientos eran una debilidad.

John casi soltó un grito cuando Mycroft le bajó los pantalones a Greg. Y Sherlock casi hace lo mismo cuando es Greg quien le sacó los pantalones a Mycroft.

El dúo se cubrió los ojos, sacando la lengua asqueados.

Sherlock jamas hubiese esperado eso de su hermano, era un secreto que el muy maldito se tenia bien guardado. El y John se sentaron en el piso, apoyando sus espaldas contra el árbol y mirándose, sin saber que hacer, ambos tenían miedo de mirar. Pero se dejaron de escuchar esos sonidos, y entonces giraron. No había rastro ni de el pelirrojo ni de su novio.

John estaba al borde del desmayo, lo que habían hecho estaba mal, muy mal.

\- Sherlock, los secretos son secretos por algo, es privado, no deberíamos a ver hecho esto - empezó nervioso - Además, ahora nosotros también tenemos un secreto, nadie debe saber que estuvimos aquí investigando sobre los romances de tu hermano en vez de ir a clases y...

\- John, no me estas dejando pensar.

\- ¿Que deberías pensar? - John lo miró curioso.

\- En porque mi hermano se vincularía con un chico así, simple.

\- Tu te juntas conmigo y yo no soy un genio como tu - se regalaron unas pequeñas sonrisas.

\- Pero tu eres genial John.

Se hizo presente un pequeño sonrojo en la cara del rubio, haciendo que a Sherlock también se le tiñeran de un bonito color rojo las mejillas. Desviaron sus miradas avergonzados y después de unos minutos de silencio el pequeño genio volvió a hablar.

\- Hay que seguir investigando, en mi casa hablare con Mycroft y tratare de sacarle cosas.

\- Si nos descubre estaremos en problemas.

\- Eso nunca te importo. Siempre te encanto sentir que van a atraparnos en cualquier momento mientras realizábamos nuestras travesuras.

\- Es que... Tengo miedo de que mis padres se cansen de los problemas que les doy y para separarnos volvamos a Australia.

Cuando John miro al piso Sherlock lo abrazo con fuerza.

\- No dejaré que eso pase, nunca.

\- Tu no das abrazos. - John sonrió un poco.

\- Eso es lo que tu me enseñaste a hacer cuando alguien esta triste.

Los dos se sonrieron.

\- Sigamos investigando - le dijo mas animado John.

\- Así se habla. - Dijo con orgullo de su amigo el niño detective.

\- Pero odio los secretos.

Y explotaron en carcajadas divertidas.

* * *

Sherlock llego a su casa y fue directo a la habitación de su hermano. Cuando paso había un gran silencio en la habitación, pocas veces había pasado a su pieza, empezó a caminar mirando todo a su alrededor, estaba todo oscuro, prendió la luz.

¿Pero que...?

Sabia que su hermano era un acosador pero no sabía que le pagaba a personas para que siguiera a Gregory y le informaran que estaba haciendo en ese momento, había millones de vídeos, y fotos. Otro secreto que no sabia de su hermano. Por mas controlador que fuera su hermano, no se esperaba que Mycroft espiara a su novio.

Escucho la puerta abrirse detrás de el y soltó rápido la foto que tenia de Gregory caminando por las calles de Londres, poniéndola en el mismo lugar que antes, volteo solo para ver como Mycroft lo miraba con los brazos cruzados.

\- ¿Que haces en mi habitación, Sherlock?

\- Emm.. Yo... Mycroft, ¿A quien vigilas? - Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir.

\- Creo que ya sabes quien es.

\- ¿Tendría que saber?

Entre los hermanos se desato una guerra de miradas.

\- Lo sabes. Estas en problemas. - dice mas que molesto el pelirrojo.

\- ¡No tienes pruebas! - Salto el con un puchero.

\- Tengo mas de las que crees, mocoso.

\- Gordo. - Le saco la lengua y Mycroft ya estaba rojo de la rabia.

\- No soy gordo. Y ya veras cuando le diga a mama que me espías.

\- ¡Tu me espías todo el tiempo maldito gordo!

\- Es por tu bien - replico con el ceño fruncido Mycroft.

\- Debes mantenerlo en secreto, o yo revelare el tuyo.

El suspiro resignando y no le quedo de otra que sentarse en la cama y asentir, cerro sus ojos, sentía su cuerpo pesado, sintió que su cama se hundía apenas a su lado, su hermano se sentó a su lado y sus ojos reflejaban curiosidad, entonces Mycroft ya sabia que tenia que contestar a sus preguntas si quería que Sherlock le dejara en paz.

\- ¿Nos viste a mi y a John? - Se limitó a asentir - ¿Y tu novio también? - Asintió de nuevo - ¿Entonces se fueron rápido? Si fueron unos segundos los cuales yo y John dejamos de ver, ¿Como se volvieron a poner los pantalones?

Mycroft se sonrojo y miro a otro lado avergonzando.

\- Eso.. - se aclaró la garganta - Eso no tendrías que haberlo visto, eres muy pequeño.

\- Admito que no me gusto ver tus gordas piernas pero no soy un bebe Mycroft, se que lo que estaban apunto de hacer era tener relaciones sexuales.

\- Aun no te di esa charla - Miro a su hermano con una ceja levantada - Después hablaremos de como sabes esto.

\- Como digas - dijo sin interés Sherlock. - Ahora responde.

\- Debieron taparse los ojos mas tiempo del que creían, nos alcanzó para subirnos los pantalones e irnos, luego nos pusimos la remera cuando estábamos lejos de allí. Sabes que no te vas a salvar del sermón.

\- Lo se, pero si investigar sobre tu vida hace que deje de aburrirme tanto, entonces seguiré haciéndolo. - Dijo muy decidido. - Responde: ¿Fueron a algún lugar a terminar lo que comenzaron?

Mycroft no podía estar mas apenado en toda su vida.

\- ¡Sherlock Holmes! No tengo porque responderte eso, además que te interesa. ¡Eres un niño! Contarte eso...

\- Te estoy pidiendo que me digas si tuvieron sexo, no te pido los detalles - Dijo con naturalidad, mirándolo como si su reacción hubiese sido completamente tonta y exagerada.

\- ¿Acaso mi hermanito no puede deducir si lo hice o no?

\- Puedo deducirlo, no se si mi respuesta es correcta - Admitió algo enojado por no saber - terminaste lo que comenzaste, no me diste todo un sermón todavía por lo que hice, significa que de alguna manera, estas de buen humor.

Trato de no ponerse rojo en vano y eso fue suficiente para Sherlock, que de confirmó en ese momento sus sospechas.

\- ¿Y que le ves a ese Gavin?

\- Greg. ¿Y como que que le veo?

\- Es un chico normal, se esfuerza mucho en todo lo que hace, y es bueno en deportes, no es tan incompetente - se gano una mirada de reproche - Pero tampoco es que sea muy inteligente. ¿Entonces que es lo que te gusta de el?

\- Es difícil para mi hablar sobre esto. - su mirada se dirigió a otro lado.

\- Debes explicarme si no quieres que tu noviesito se entere de que lo estas acosando así.

\- El es para mi como John para ti. Es especial.

Después de que dijo eso, Sherlock se quedo pensando, Mycroft hablo con rapidez aprovechando el silencio del menor.

\- Si esas son todas tus preguntas...

\- No, quiero saber porque lo espías.

Mycroft tuvo que suspirar y meditar sobre la respuesta que iba a darle a su hermano, porque, sinceramente, no esperaba que Sherlock pueda entenderlo, por mas inteligente que fuera, le falta madurez, incluso si tiene diez años.

\- Por la misma razón que te espío a ti.

\- ¿Para molestarlo? - Al pelirrojo casi le pareció tierno ver a su hermano así de curioso, hace mucho que no le había tenido que explicar nada.

\- No, porque lo quiero, como a ti - Sonrío apenas.

\- Tu sobre protección lo va a hartar, va a pensar que no confías en el y que crees que te esta engañando, se va a molestar y van a terminar.

\- Es lo mas probable - Admitió con pena - pero si lo hago es para cuidarlo.

\- Es grande y puede cuidarse solo.

Su madre llamó a Sherlock a bajo, pero el no quería ir, la conversación era interesante, sin embargo su mama menciono a John y tuvo que bajar, sólo para encontrarse con el rubio hay abajo y llevarlo al parque para contarle las cosas que había descubierto sobre su hermano.

* * *

Pasaron un par de días desde entonces, Mycroft continuo espiando a su pequeño hermano, pero dejo de controlar tanto a su novio, Sherlock tenia razón (extrañamente) Gregory Lestrade ya era grande y podía cuidarse solo.

Pero mientras tanto, como no podía evitar controlar que su hermano se metería en problemas, se sentó frente a su computadora, y empezó a ver el vídeo, la cámara estaba instalada justo en frente de donde su hermano y el joven Watson estaban. Por ahora era todo normal, esos pequeños roces y miradas cómplices que se dirigían constantemente Sherlock y John estaban mas que presentes, eso lo alivio. Sabia que ese chico podía ayudar a Sherlock. Los colores en su rostro se perdieron y quedo pálido cuando vio que su hermano menor estaba besando a John, y este correspondía sorprendido.

\- Este sera nuestro secreto John. - Pudo escuchar a su hermano decir.

\- Pero odio los secretos.

Y con eso ambos estallaron en carcajadas, mientras Mycroft sentía que unos brazos rodeaban su pecho por su espalda, y una cabeza se apoyaba en su hombro.

\- Vamos Myc, sabíamos que iba a pasar tarde o temprano, esos dos iban a terminar juntos, incluso si no nos miraban besándonos abajo del árbol. - río Greg, despreocupado.

\- Lo se pero... Sherlock...

\- Deja de preocuparte amor.

Así es como Greg empezó a darle besos cortos en el cuello, en sus mejillas, y luego en sus labios, y así se olvido de lo que acababa de ver.


End file.
